


Your Love is Wasted (on me)

by stellacanta



Series: Kaito's Aromantic Adventures [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, aromantic kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: If Kaito said that he hadn't thought about how they were apparently dating, he'd be a liar. Of course, he couldn't have expected this conversation to turn out how it did.





	Your Love is Wasted (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angsty one guys. Bring tissues.

It was an oddly domestic scene. Shinichi was curled up on one side of the couch reading a book, and Kaito was on the other side finishing up his kinematics homework. Kaito glanced towards Shinichi, who had just flipped a page of the book. His mind was still running over what Shinichi had said days before.

Sure, he should be happy if Shinichi was okay with the situation. He shouldn’t be questioning it if Shinichi thought they were dating. Deep inside, he knew that he couldn’t be happy about it. How could he when Shinichi had feelings for him he could never return? Shinichi was too good of a friend for Kaito to do that to him. He took a deep breath and asked the question that had lingered on his mind. “Hey, Shinichi?”

“Yeah?” Shinichi seemed to be more focused on the book than on Kaito. Good, he thought to himself as he breathed out. He could work with that.

“Do you think we should break up?”

Surprisingly, there wasn’t an immediate response from Shinichi. The only sound in the room was that of breathing and the grandfather clock on the wall ticking away the seconds. “I’m sorry,” Shinichi finally said after a long pause. “Did you say that we should break up?”

“Well,” Kaito looked away, suddenly unable to meet Shinichi’s gaze. “Uh, a few days ago you implied that we were dating, and, uh, I thought that maybe yo- _we_ should see other people instead of tying ourselves down to each other like this. Didn’t think you’d like that though, so I thought you might want to break up with me instead.”

Shinichi slowly digested Kaito’s words as he tried to look into his eyes. His deep, expressive indigo eyes which were focused on the wood floors away from him. “Kaito, why do you think I would want to break up with you?”

( _Because I don’t like you the way that you like me, and you’ll come to resent me for it. Because you want a romance that I can’t give you. Because I can’t return your feelings, ever. Because I’m okay with our friendship and you want more._ )

The reasons were on the tip of his tongue. A part of him was dying to say them, but the greater part of him warned against it. Heart steeled, and mind made up, he turned to face Shinichi, his eyes shuttered and emotionless. The poker face that he had been taught as a child snapped on easily. “Well, it’s not so much as you want to leave me as I want to leave you. Have you ever thought that I don’t want to be around you anymore?” Kaito forced himself to ignore the hurt look in Shinichi’s face as he stood up and headed towards the door. “Anyway, consider us over. Go find someone else to play house with.”

It wasn’t until Kaito had left the house that the tears began to fall. He swiped at them and stared at his wet hands until he finally realized why they were wet. Oh. He- he had just “broken up” with Shinichi, hadn’t he? More tears rolled down his face and he wiped them harshly away.

It was okay. Shinichi was better off without him anyway. It was a good thing that he had done what he had done.

(He just wished that it didn’t hurt so much to lose a good friend like that.)


End file.
